


For Shame

by leopardprintpants



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cumshot, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Smut, Sybian, Verbal Humiliation, im sorry, mirror, oneshots, pure sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: A series of possibly-related oneshots where Samuel Seabury gets fucking destroyed by whomever anyone wishes. Pure smut with some plot peeking through.Kinkshame-free!





	1. Sybian (Alexander Hamilton)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me days to figure out it's 3 am

"You're doing so good, Sammy," Hamilton purred.

"D-Don't call--ahh--me that!" Seabury's mouth hung open as he lowered himself further. The gold cross hanging from his loosely-fit black velvet choker shifted slightly from his vibrating throat as he moaned aloud.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Alexander was behind Seabury on the sybian, with the flustered male looking at himself in a full-length mirror. "Keep going, you're almost all the way on."

"Do you--ngh--really t-think I don't know that?" Samuel tried to snap at Hamilton's smug reflection, but his face was flushed red and vulnerable sounds left his mouth every few seconds. Finally, his ass touched the sybian and the large attachment was all the way in him. "A-Ahh, Lord--"

Hamilton snickered at that and Seabury's mouthed turned from an "O" shape to a scowl.

"I'm gonna start it up now. You remember the safe word, right?" Without waiting for a response, Alex turned the knob on the remote in his hand. Immediately, the attachment started to move up and down. Samuel's legs tensed and he jumped slightly as the feeling of the faux cock moving in him.

"Ohh..." he shuddered. The other male turned the knob further and the speed increased. "Ah! W-Wait, I wasn't--! Mmm..."

"Oh, you weren't ready? My bad," Hamilton's mock-apologetic tone sounded from behind him. "I'll turn it back down then--"

Seabury saw his arm move in the reflection and he jolted.

"No! N-No, don't turn it down." He found himself saying. Alexander chuckled behind him and his arm moved back down.

"If you say so," Hamilton hummed. Realizing he'd just been tricked into humiliating himself, into feeling a small desperation for pleasure at the hands of Alexander, Seabury's face turned sour and his eyes lowered to the floor.

Alex immediately noticed this and switched the settings on the remote.

"W-Wha--ahh, why is-- o-ohh...!" The adjustment suddenly stopped its up-and-down motion and instead started to move clockwise. With every rotation, the large rod pressed against his prostate harshly. Seabury's eyes snapped back up to his reflection, gaze roaming over his own stark naked body straddling the sybian, his balls resting on the top and hard, leaking dick curved up and straining against a cock ring.

Hamilton put his chin on Samuel's left shoulder to admire his reflection.

"You look so pretty like this, Sam." He cooed, remote not in his hands as he brought his arms around Seabury's waist. He was going to protest, to tell him to remove his filthy limbs from his exposed body, but then Hamilton shifted his body so the silicone dick pushed hard against his prostate and a loud moan left him instead.

He arched his back and his front pushed into Alexander's roaming hands unintentionally. His body shuddered and his jaw fell open as Hamilton chuckled at him.

"Look at you," he continued, and after a moment Samuel realized he was talking about his dick, "all stiff and aching for me, leaking out so much... What if I just...?"

His fingertip swiped across the head and Seabury's body jerked at the minimum contact. Glazed eyes followed the finger's reflection as it was raised to Hamilton's awaiting mouth. The male's tongue darted out to lick the tip of the finger that had barely touched him. Samuel doubted he could even taste anything, but a whimper still left him when Alex moaned obscenely into his ear.

"D-Disgusting." Samuel attempted not to be affected by the act in a useless attempt to regain some of his pride. Alexander only chuckled lowly and dropped his hand again to run against the side of the cock ring. He put pressure on it for just a millisecond, but it effectively drew a gasp from Samuel.

Hamilton slid away from him smoothly and his reflection disappeared behind the Brit's. A few sounds of quiet shuffling and clicking were heard by Samuel before the sybian's attachment ceased its circling and went back to moving up and down.

"Mm..." His lips pursed until Alexander flicked his bare thigh. He glared at the hand in his reflection before the machine gave a harsh thrust and his lips parted to let a loud moan tumble out.

"That's more like it," Alex mumbled behind him, though Seabury knew the statement was meant to be heard. He would've scowled, but then the male landed an open-mouthed kiss on the back of neck, above the choker, and he arched his back and gasped instead. Alex chuckled against the skin, Samuel shuddering, before he pulled away. "Tell me how it feels, Sammy."

"W-What?" The sybian managed to brush against his prostate and he couldn't register the question. Hamilton chuckled and repeated it for him. He answered almost immediately. "It feels--It feels g-good..."

"Good how? Explain it for me." His voice was dripping with mock curiosity and he turned the knob after speaking.

"Going faster," Seabury gasped out as if Alexander didn't know. "S-So big, it's stretching--ahh--me so wide!"

"You like how it feels?" Seabury nodded furiously. Hamilton reached up and hooked a finger behind his choker to tug it back hard enough to jerk Seabury's body backwards for a moment before his hand dropped back down. A strangled moan left the submissive man as the top of the small cross dug into his Adam's apple for a short second. "Words, Sammy."

"Yes, yes, I-I like how it--ohh--how it feels!"

"Such a good boy. So good for me," he praised, drawing a moan and nods from Samuel. He noticed Alex's hand start to move up to his neck again and quickly spoke aloud so he wouldn't pull the choker again. He bruised easily.

"T-Thank you." Hamilton let his arm slowly sink back down, seemingly satisfied. He turned the knob on the remote again and Seabury arched his back and gasp as the attachment moved faster inside him. He felt his shaft twitch. "Ah! Please, o-oh, please--!"

"Put on a show for me, Sam. You're still not allowed to touch yourself, but make it good and I'll let you cum, I promise."

Samuel nodded and struggled to thank him between gasps and whimpers. He let one hand rest on the edge of the back of the sybian to hold himself up and kept his back arched and straining as he used his other hand to run through his own hair. Sweat kept some strands stick to his flushed face and unshed tears fogged the glasses that laid askew on his face.

He heard the click of the knob turning again from behind them and let his eyes roll back as he moaned louder, nearly losing his composure. With his back arched, the fake dick inside him brushed up against his prostate in the harshest way. The hand still in his hair trailed down to scratch against his chest, watching his reflection and following his own nails with a heated gaze.

Bright red, and angry trails quickly formed on his skin and he heard a quiet curse from Hamilton watching behind him. Seabury whimpered at that, biting his bottom lip for enough time to have it be swollen and red when he stopped. Drool started to appear in the corner of his mouth before sliding down to leave wet trails onto his neck and collarbone. Alexander turned the knob again.

"Last one," Alex gasped, as if he was the one riding the machine. Seabury let his arm drop to go beside his other one behind him as he moaned loudly. He kept his back arched and started to move his hips slowly, grinding onto the sybian and letting every shameful, filthy little sound be heard with each deep thrust.

Another curse came from Hamilton and he ordered Samuel to unclip the cock ring. He nodded and stopped arching, but didn't stop moving his hips as he fumbled to free the base of his aching dick. He eventually managed to undo it and tossed it on the floor beside him. He held his thighs and let his nails bite into his own pale thighs, remembering he wasn't told to touch himself any further.

Alexander turned on another setting. The rubber strip below Samuel's ballsack started to vibrate on the lowest setting and his entire body tensed up, freezing at the new sensation paired with one of the largest attachments available moving up and down inside of him, pushing his body up a few millimeters with every upwards movement.

"AHH! Hamilton, please-- I-- P-Please let me, it's too much, I-I can't--!" He hunched forward and gripped the front of the sybian with shaky, desperate moans and gasps. He leaned so close to the mirror that his breath created condensation. The glasses slid to the very tip of nose because of his jerky movements and tears slid down his red cheeks.

"Cum. Finish all over the mirror for me, Seabury. Dirty the image of yourself without even having your dick touched, with the fucking cross hanging from your neck like the fucking sinner you deny that you are." Alexander's voice was low and he nearly growled the last part of his sentence. Samuel knew that if he turned around or moved aside to see Hamilton's reflection, he'd see dark, hungry eyes staring right back into his gaze.

Hamilton intensified the vibrations and watched with a groan as Seabury shot his cum onto the mirror with a mix between a sob and a moan. His whole body shuddered and his head fell back as another strand shot out of him, followed by many more. The machine never slowed, never paused, and he shook all throughout his orgasm with cut off moans and gasps. He couldn't breathe.

Both too soon and too late did he finally come down from his explosive high. Samuel would've fell forward into the mirror if not for Alexander wrapping and arm around his heaving chest and pulling Samuel back into him. He took a solid few minutes to fully recover, not even noticing when Hamilton finally switched off the Symbian completely right after he slumped.

Alex whispered words of praise into Seabury's ear and lifted him by the bottoms of his thighs, carefully pulling him off the sybian. When the full eight inches long and three inches wide attachment slipped out of him, a tiny moan left his mouth.

Hamilton chuckled and stood up, having Seabury wrap his legs around his waist and hook his arms around his neck so he could carry the worn-out male into the bathroom to clean him up.


	2. Riding Crop (Charles Lee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for cinnamondoggo on Instagram! Hope it turned out okay <3

"Safe word?"

"Webohushon."

"What?" Lee pulled out of Seabury's mouth. Seabury looked up at him with a red face and swollen lips, drool making his chin wet and glistening.

"Revolution," he breathed, visibly forcing himself to keep eye contact as Lee ran the rubber tip of the riding crop across his bare back and ran a hand through Samuel's hair.

"Good boy." Lee pushed back into Seabury's waiting mouth and lightly hit the tip of the riding crop on the small of his back at the same time, a choked sound coming out of Seabury. They stayed like that for a while, Samuel working on the cock in his mouth as Lee created red marks with the tool. He loved how easily Samuel's skin could be marked.

He eventually pulled out of his mouth. Seabury looked up at him with curious, ashamed eyes. It was obvious that he was still thinking of how sinful he was being. Lee held down a smirk when he remembered their conversation before.

\----

_"I eventually got roped into committing an... an incredible sin atop a machine that Lucifer himself must have created," the religious man admitted, putting his head in his hands._

_"You must feel really ashamed," Lee commented, an idea sparking in his buzzed mind as he took another sip of whiskey before setting the glass down on the deserted bar. "That's definitely worse than me getting fired for going against my boss."_

_Seabury nodded sadly and sighed, running his fingers around the rim of his empty martini glass and bringing it up to his mouth to lick the salt off of it. Lee's eyes followed the movements before flicking up to Samuel's distraught stare at the bar's surface._

_Samuel jumped slightly and looked at the hand that was suddenly on his knee, then up to Charles, who had a dangerous glint in his eye._

_"Excuse me if I'm being too forward, but it kind of sounds like you deserve to be punished. To atone for your sins, y'know?"_

_Seabury slowly moved his gaze back down, nerves and instinct warning him not to meet the stranger's gaze. The hand moved further up his leg by an inch and Samuel winced. He felt Lee's intense stare stay on him._

_"Well?" The word sounded so sympathetic, sounded as if Charles genuinely thought this was for Seabury's own good. As if he was giving Seabury an option._

_Against his better judgement, Samuel nodded in agreement._

\----

"I'm going to move behind you now. I'll have to fuck you. You know this, right?" His hand moved from Seabury's hair to stroke his cheek. The flushed male nodded. "Smart. You're doing very well for me, Samuel."

"T-Thank you." He started to turn his head away from the light touch, but paused before nuzzling into it instead. Charles stared at him for a few more moments before shuffling to the spot on the mattress behind Seabury.

He grabbed a condom from his bedside table as he passed and placed it beside his knee so he could grab it easily later. He held the riding crop horizontally and lightly pressed it to Seabury's bare ass, the smaller man jolting slightly at the unexpected contact.

Lee moved the handle against him from left to right and back again. His thighs tensed at first, but soon Samuel grew acquainted with the feeling and relaxed his body. Lee moved the tool away and pressed the rubber tip against one side of his ass for a few moments before whacking it softly.

He could've groaned at the quiet sound of the rubber striking skin combined with a small gasp that left Seabury. Instead, he bit his bottom lip and eyed the red outline of the riding crop's tip blossoming on pale skin. He did the same to his other asscheek, then alternated between them.

He didn't bring it down hard enough to cause any intense pain. He didn't want Samuel to feel hesitant. However, he did land more hits when the male on all-fours in front of him insisted he was to be punished.

Charles moved around, leaving bright red lines appear on Seabury's lower back and backs of his thighs. When he'd accidentally landed a hit just a bit harsher than intended, a visible tremor ran through Samuel's body. Experimentally, he traced that mark with the rubber. A shaky breath escaped Samuel's mouth.

"Hm." Lee smacked the back of Seabury's thighs one last time before setting it down beside him. He unwrapped the lubed condom--lubing one up himself was too much work, in his opinion--and easily unrolled it onto himself.

Samuel was shaking slightly as he waited in anticipation. His mind was buzzed with the alcohol he'd consumed, even though he'd only had two martinis. He was always a lightweight. Still, he'd been sober enough to mull over the situation in his head. Now, he was almost fully sober.

Sober enough to mentally berate himself for actually enjoying this "punishment".

The blunt tip of a hard dick pressed at his entrance and Seabury moaned quietly at the contact, already heavily stimulated by the light touches of firm rubber running along his skin before unexpectedly coming down on him.

Lee didn't seem at all surprised or bothered by the moan and instead began to push into him without warning. Despite Seabury's ability to take in a far larger length atop the sybian, the two men both noticed the obvious stretch. The cock slid in easily enough, a groan leaving Charles when he hilted.

Seabury let out an embarrassing whimper when Lee's pelvis moved against his sore and sensitive backside. A low chuckled left Charles and Seabury felt his face heat up. He opened his mouth to defend himself, to say something snarky in response, but then remembered Lee was above him--at least, in this room.

He shut his mouth.

"I'm going to move now." Without waiting for an answer, Lee began to rock back and forth slowly. His cock dragged against Samuel's rim with each stroke and occasionally brushed against his prostate, drawing quiet gasps and whimpers from his mouth. "So tight..."

"F-Faster," Seabury gasped out quietly, so quiet he didn't know if Lee heard it. It seemed he did, though, and ceased his moving. A whine left Seabury's mouth, then a gasp as rubber smacked the side of his ass.

"Do not tell me what to do." He set the riding crop back down and eyed at the fresh mark before continuing to thrust, slightly harder this time, but not increasing in speed.

"Sorry," he moaned out in response. With the added force, he felt the head push against his prostate harshly with each thrust. Charles was merciless, making sure he hit it exactly with each movement. He knew that Seabury had known the "punishment" part of their earlier exchange was complete and utter bullshit.

He hadn't at all expected Samuel to agree. He thought he'd get flustered at the riding crop Lee pulled out of his cabinet. He thought he'd shy away from the sharp stings of being struck by rubber.

Each time he was proven wrong, he almost felt his dick get harder.

Charles let his speed slowly start to pick up when Seabury cursed under his breath. He moaned aloud and thanked Lee as he moved faster. Lee grunted in response and Samuel continued to let dirty sounds and foul words tumble out of his parted lips.

Lee reached up to grab hold of Seabury's hair, pulling on the short strands roughly. Seabury tilted his head back to ease the pain, but Charles only pulled further, straining Seabury's neck. He let out a choked moan and his glasses slipped upwards by a few millimeters.

"You're sort of a masochist," Lee stated rather than asked. He got a gasp and whimper in response and admired Samuel's flushed face. "Really."

His jaw was dropped, thin, bruised lips open wide in a round shape. Occasionally, his teeth clenched together, but then Charles would thrust in again and his mouth would open wide in a raspy gasp. His eyes were glazed and kept going in and out of focus.

The grip on his hair tightened before abruptly letting go. Seabury's head rolled forwards and his glasses fell onto the pillow on front of him, then rolled slightly to land on its side on top of Samuel's hand.

He held Seabury's hip with one hand and used his other to pick up the riding crop. Seabury noticed this and shuddered as the cool tip lightly ran up his body. It pressed against the back of his neck and he let his head duck lower.

Charles trailed it along his pale skin, glistening with sweat. He traced his shoulder blades and let it nudge every bump in his spine as he brought it closer to himself. He tapped it against the small of Samuel's back, exhaling deeply at the him of pleasure that escaped him.

His pace had slowed and lessened in force from the moment he'd picked up the tool in order to revel in Samuel's reactions. Once he was satisfied by the whimpers and quiet mumbles of approval, he started moving in and out of him again, drawing more delicious noises from Seabury.

Eventually, once he'd made sure each and every thrust hit Seabury's prostate directly, he started slapping the rubber against his skin again. Seabury yelped and his elbows buckled. He fell into his forearms and turned his head so he wasn't face down on the pillow.

Samuel's breathing quickened as he registered another sharp sting from the riding crop. Wordless begs for more left him in the form of loud moans whenever Lee struck him again, especially when his prostate was pounded at the same time.

Lee felt himself getting close. The hand he had on Samuel's hip slid down to grab his hanging cock, two fingers around the bottom of the head and occasionally moving up to let his thumb run along the slit.

When he did this, thrusted in, and landed a particularly hard whip against Seabury's ass all at the same time, Seabury buried his face in the pillow to muffle his sob. His eyes were clenched shut and white spots danced across his eyelids.

The twitch of the dick in his hand and contractions of Samuel's ass were enough to drive Charles to the edge. He dropped the riding crop and moved both hands to grip Samuel's hips and force him more against his pelvis as he came into the condom. Samuel moaned quietly at the feeling of heat inside him and he grinded back against Lee.

Even though Seabury came first, they both came off their highs at the same time. Lee draped himself across Seabury's back with an exhausted sigh. The smaller male shuddered and struggled to keep both of their weights up.

Charles finally pulled out his softened dick and removed the dirtied condom before going into the attached bathroom to dispose of it and clean up. When he emerged fifteen minutes later, all evidence of Samuel ever being there was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ever request for something and damn was it a good request,,, like, holy s h i t this was so fun to write
> 
> My Instagram is absolutelyinsignificant if you want to DM me a story suggestion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned,,, ,
> 
> I'm not posting this to my Tumblr, but I'm taking oneshot requests there on ivebeenreadinandwritin
> 
> I hope y'all got off on this bc I worked r e a l l y hard so,,,, thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
